Aliens Vs Predator Redone
by sexyshewolf
Summary: She can see into the future. She is from a noble clan that has been nearly around since Earth's time. A pyramid that she saves a strange warrior. Scar is alive, and so is Celtic. A human who is able to create things with shadows. An adventure of a lifetime! What will happen when they take a journey unlike any in their lifetime?
1. Prologue

Aliens vs Predators (Prologue)

He rolls on the ground as he looks up at his fellow warrior as he growls. The warrior chuckles, "You are a weakling, nothing like your older brothers. After all you are a half – breed."

Dark Moon roars as he spreads his arms out, he lunges at the larger warrior as they collapse. They roar at one, when they hear a booming of a staff. They turn to see Elder Dark Hunter, they bow at the waist. The elder walks forward, "Black Heart. I do not to hear about half – breeds. Dark Moon's dam is an Elder unlike any warrior I have seen. Blue Eyes is a warrior that uses her eyes to hunt trophies."

He chuckles, "Between her and Red Mark, those two are incredible warriors. If you fought against Blue Eyes, you would be dead."

Black Heart growls, "She is an ooman, weaker than our females."

Elder Dark Hunter chuckles, "I have fought against her and Red Mark. No, they are not weak. They make it up in mind, and will. Oomans are different than us. They have different codes, they are honorable in ways you will never understand. He, Brown Woods and Scar Woods, if you are not careful, they will survive their Chiva, while you will not."

Black Heart lowly growls as Elder Dark Hunter punches him to the ground. Black Heart growls as he kneels on the ground as Elder Dark Hunter continue speaking, "Elder Dark Tusks and Elder Light Shadows survive their Chiva, due to their mothers. The help from an ooman female help them survive that night on the ooman planet. Elder Dark Tusks told me, if it wasn't for the ooman female. A xenomorph would have split his _**head**_ in with its tongue."

He looks around at the group of unbloodied as they were clicking to one another in low tones trying not to angry the Elder, no one knew that. He shakes his head making his dreads beads click against one another, "It is with the ooman females that the Elders got their first Queen Xenomorph. Learn this tonight unbloodied, when you speak badly of half – breeds. Think of why we have half – breeds, it is due to their mothers have earn a place in this clan."

Elder Dark Hunter left as his red cape swoosh behind him, one of the unbloodied warriors walk over to Dark Moon, "Your dam is Blue Eyes."

Dark Moon nods, "Yes, she is my mother."

The unbloodied warrior bow his head, "My sire told me that she saved him on a hunt. He was amazement as she came back to get him. His brothers had left him for dead, yet an ooman came back to save his life. I think I understand what Elder Dark Hunter meant."

Dark Moon chuckles, "Yeah, my mother is one warrior that even my father doesn't mess around with, including with her eyes."

The two unbloodied warriors walk out of the training chamber as they walk down the halls, "Elder Dark Hunter talks about her eyes, what is so special about her eyes?"

Dark Moon smiles as he clicks his tusks, "My mother has sight. She can see the future."

The unbloodied warrior jerks his head back, "She is able to have so many trophies, due to her being in the right place."

Dark Moon shakes his head, "I said the same thing to my father. She is able to see danger, she moves out of the danger and enjoys the hunt. She makes sure she is in the right place. She has been able to see and save several warriors due to her sight, now my aunt. She makes sure that that when we were pups that we use our surroundings so that we could use our cloaks as a last resort. She taught me and my cousins how to survive by using our mind."

The two split as the unbloodied Dark Moon went to his families' chambers as the door open to reveal his mother and his aunt were dancing and laughing as they were twirling in fabric that his father and uncle had gotten for the females. They were swirling around as Dark Moon look to see his father and older brothers were smiling.

He watches as his father come up behind his mother as he cups her hips as she shakes her hips. She rubs her behind into his father's groin. Dark Moon holds in a chuckle as his father snarls as his mother dances away from him. This is what he happy about being a half – breed. The honor being a Yautja and the being an ooman. He is able to understand both worlds that will help him in his future hunts.

He wonders how did his father and mother meet when ooman were prey, while Yautja were the hunters. He shrugs his shoulders as he watches his family laugh as his aunt dances close to his uncle who is sitting on the couch as he chuckles as his uncle leaps up to swing his aunt around.

Brown Woods walks over to his cousin, "Hey cousin, how was the training?"

Dark Moon rolls his eyes, "Black Heart calling me a half – breed. We were about to go at it, when Elder Dark Hunter stop the fight."

"Don't let aunt Blue Eyes hear you. She and Elder Dark Hunter do Earth weekly spars and she stills as the ooman would said 'Kick his butt.'" Twin to Brown Woods, Scar Woods walks over, "Black Heart is just sore about Yautja – ooman coming to the Chiva. We also have training with him, but the thing is we are with uncle's training."

Dark Moon chuckles as they were chuckling as they watch their mothers. They were the youngest and their parents were still thinking about having more children. Their fathers were the youngest Elders in Yautja history and it was due to their mothers. They watch as their family are enjoying the present, but he always wonder how these ooman have so much respect when they look so young.

Blue Eyes spots her son, as she smiles and she twirls on the ball of her foot as she bent backwards as his father caught her as she looks up into his father's eyes. His father is purring contently as she touch the black tusks as he leans his forehead against his mothers. They touch as they are content.

Dark Moon sighs, he will never get the story out of them tonight. He shakes his head, "I am going to bed."

It is early training as Dark Moon rises from his bed, he is the only one in the 'kitchen' as his mother calls it. He is getting some meat as he feels a sensation as he twist only to see his mother leaning against the counter, he growls, "Mother! How in the world do you do that?"

Blue Eyes laughs, "I do it to keep you on your toes." He looks away, when she cups his cheeks. She turns him to look at her, he had inherit her sight of colors. Seeing the world in color like his mother. She is looking at him closely with her bright blue eyes that are as light as they were nearly white, "You have something on your mind."

He loves his mother, he always wonder where she got all her scars. There is a long one that cut across her face. It starts at one cheek going across the bridge of her nose to the other cheek. She has many other scars that his father would always lick. Four claw marks were deep in her left collarbone as she smiles. He knows there is a mass scars on her back that look like whip marks. The rest look like battle scars from spears and other things. They are old, even when she goes on a hunt. She never gets scars from her hunts.

Dark Moon sighs as he took a bite out of some meat, "How did you and father meet? Elder Dark Hunter told us in training that you meet during father's Chiva."

Blue Eyes sigh, "That is a story for a time, when you have finish your Chiva. You will understand the danger, your brothers know the story after they had survive their Chiva. It was their reward. I will tell you when you have come back from your Chiva, so you better live for me to tell the tale."

He smiles, "Yes, mother."


	2. Chapter 1

**Author note: Thank you everyone who has view my story. I forgot in the last chapter. I don't own AVP, even though I just love them, but only the Predators. I have been using my knowledge. I have like literally no internet, so updating may be slow, but I will do them quickly as possible. Please take the time to review, alert or favorite. Please.**

* * *

Blue eyes sprang open as the nightmares began to fade away as long white hair is drag as a dark skin woman sits up. She growls as she rubs her eyes, "A gift they say. It is more like a curse that haunts my life."

Luna Silver Moon is her name. Luna looks at the clock as her phone starts ringing, she sees an unavailable number, "Hello Joe's Sperm Bank, how we may help you make a deposit today?"

"Damnit, Lex! You told me that this was the right number." A man angrily spoke as the phone is switch, "What in the world did you say?"

Luna smiles as she squeals as she feels the energy of her friend, "Lex. I am getting a feeling that you are somewhere cold."

Lex sighs as she grins, "You got that one right. I need your help."

Luna blinks her eyes, "An adventure on the ice, deep in the ice."

Lex laughs, "Yes, I deeply need your help. I don't feel right with this expedition."

Luna sighs, as someone is knocking on her apartment door. She walks over to the door while talking to Lex, there is a man in a black suit, "Maxwell Stafford, correct?"

"Wayland Enterprise." Luna groans as she looks at the man, "Let me get my stuff ready."

She packs her snow gear with all her best stuff, she pulls out another bag as she puts in her firearms. She didn't feel like this is going to be a regular snow expedition. She is speaking with Lex, "I have been having nightmares the past nights."

Lex hiss, "What do they tell you?"

Luna lifts a shotgun aiming at the ceiling, "Black skeletons with double mouths. A massive black skeleton with a huge crown. Lots and lots of eggs, something crawls like a spider and has a tail. Guns and blood, screams and broken bones."

Lex inhale swiftly, "Something bad is going to happen."

Luna sighs, "Everything is normal until weapons are taken."

Lex snorts, "We got bodyguards and all that."

Luna glares at the ceiling as she packs her ammo, "It isn't human. Statues coming to life, and roars unlike any animal. Lex, you and I are the only ones who live to tell the tale and the things that hunt the black skeleton."

Luna take her three bags as the man takes the ones with her clothes and ice gear, but she stays on the phone with Lex. She locks her apartment as she goes to the elevator, "The feeling is something that makes your skin crawl. Use your baser instincts with this place."

Lex groans as she looks at Wayland, "I'll see you when you get here. Show me the drawings when you get here."

Luna clicks her cell phone shut after, "We, who climb the world will survive."

She clicks the phone shut as the man clears his throat, "You are a expect climber."

Luna turns her head to look up at the African – American male, "No, I'm a psychic."

The man raises an eyebrow, but she couldn't see the expression in his eyes as the elevator door dings, "Oh, tell your boyfriend I said hello."

She walks out of the elevator as the man took a step, when his phone rings. He answers it, when his jaw drops. He looks at her as he is watching her as she walks into a black car, she puts her stuff in the car, "Well, are we going to Wayland Enterprise or not?"

He quickly speaks to the other male on the phone, "Love you too."

He puts her bags in the truck as she smiles, "Now you believe me."

He shakes his head, "Tell no one of the phone call."

She smiles, "Tell who?"

He nods as he knocks on the car that separate the driver and passengers as the car shifts into gear. They arrive at the private airport to a private plane as the car rolls up, she looks at the man, and "You'll love your surprise when you get home."

He shakes his head, "Please don't do that."

She smiles, "I'll be fine from here. Just go back to him."

He looks at her as she takes the three bags as she walks up the steps. He looks at his watch as he bows at the waist, "Please have a safe trip."

Luna smiles as the crew took her bags, "I'll try to. I wish you luck."

He shakes his head as he returns back into the car as she buckles and sit back into the cab. The hours blur as she feels the helicopter lands on the boat.

She groans as she stretches as she watches out for the ice as she shivers. A man steps out, she turns to speak to him, "Watch for the first step."

He snorts at her, when he slides on the ice. She shrugs her shoulders, she whispers, "I try to tell him."

She hears laughter as she sees Lex bundle up in a snow coat, "These people aren't going to listen to anyone."

Luna rolls her eyes, "Great. Just what you need to tell me. We have people who have no common sense."

They hear another person yelp as they fall on the ice. They shake their heads, "We have a couple of hours, before we reach the site, and go toward the site. We can go to my room."

Luna picks up her three bags as she walks behind Lex. As she drops her bags, expect the gun bag. She pulls out a stretch book as she shows it to Lex. Lex winces, "What are these things?"

Luna shrugs, "As I got near to the site, images kept popping up. These things are dangerous."

Lex sees the long arms with long legs, it is bipedal. The long tail is twice the length of the body. The double mouth she could see, but it was the rest of the head it is left undrawn, "The visions wouldn't show you the head."

It is same with the things that hunt the black skeletons, but there is no face, "What about these things?"

Luna rubs her forehead, "Too many faces, or mask to draw. Too many to count. I know there will be three."

Lex looks to see the massive one, it is huge. It has four arms and two legs, it has a massive crown that is huge, "Why do you have a clear image of this thing?"

Luna looks at her with tears, "A word came to mind, Queen. It is the Queen. Destroy the queen, and you destroy everything it is connected to."

Lex watches as Luna rubs her head as she hands the stretch book back to Luna. Luna furiously draws three mask. She groans as she drops the book to another page. She is holding her head with her left as she draws with her right. Moving walls as a spear comes sailing through the air. Blood splashes against the snow. Bodies hanging upside down.

Lex couldn't tell who it was, but it was three males. She bites her lip as Luna shows three large males as they are angry as there is an empty sarcophagus. Two split off and one goes alone. She wonders what fate is going to bring to them.

She jumps when someone knocks on her door. A bodyguard pokes his head in as Luna glares at him, the man jumps in fright as Lex snorts a laugh, "Uh, Wayland wants you on deck."

Luna held her head as Lex went to the meeting. Luna shook her head as she looks up to the ceiling as she sees three shuttle pods leaving a huge ship. She silently screams as she sees the roaring face as his face is becoming clearer.

Deep in the space, he jerks his head up as he is given a vision from the Goddess, Paya. The golden eyes are blinking in amazement as he is roaring as he grips his fist. He feels the sensation as he looks at his mate, ooman mate. This is the one that he will be with. He looks into his mind as he sees the white hair that stays out in the darkness and the blue eyes that shine like the Earth's water. She is very light in skin tone as her skin is nearly the same as the white frozen water. He shakily inhales as he sees her looking up at the ceiling as her eyes are widen with fear. He will protect her from that fear.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Thank you, everyone who has read it. I am happy. Thank you, again. Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Snow cats, whatever they were call, she groan as one bounce across the snow as she looks up at the moon. She was in a different snow cat then Lex and she is hating it. She rubs her silver wolf head and her mood bear claw choker. She looks at the blond hair woman who snorts, "Praying to God."

Luna looks at her out of the corner of her eye, "No, praying to the Great Spirit to guide us to safety."

The woman snorts, "Why, it just going to be an old pyramid."

Luna looks back at the moon, it isn't going to end well for these people. The Hunter's Moon came to mind as Sebastian tells Lex about the Moon. Luna blinks away the vision as the blond woman looks at her, "Your eyes just went to bright silver – white. You alright?"

Luna smiles, "My eyes like to change, and my parents never understood why they would do that."

The cats stop as everyone exit the vehicles as Luna stood beside Lex as she pull out a flare gun. Luna saw through the red light as it shoots into the sky. A whaling station, Luna blinks as visions were hitting her one by one.

A man flying through the air as his long sleeve shirt is rip. He screams as he is stake to the wall. He screams as his head is taken. A clicking is heard through the distance as a man is running through the snow. Blood is flying through the sky as it paint the landscape. She blinks her focus back in as she sees Lex looking at her from the corner of her eye as scientists are walking around. Luna looks at Lex, "Death has been here before. Before our time, even before Wayland's time. Early settlers."

Sebastian jogs up to Lex and Luna, "I can't believe we are here at the whaling stations. Have you heard the stories?"

Lex snorts, "What's the legend?"

"There were a hundreds of people, and overnight. The village and whaling station is empty, no one knows what happen to the people."

Another scientist calls Sebastian over as Lex looks over at Luna, "I hate it when you do that."

Luna shrugs her shoulders, "You should see the images in my head. Something happen to the people, even if these things hunted them. We should see headless corpses, not just whale bones."

They walk over to the sight where there is a large drill hole. Luna keeps to the side as she gently touches the ice as visions gave her a red beam that is hot enough to melt the ice. The beam came from outer space. Wayland sighs, as he tells people orders, when he said, "Luna will stay up here to command the top part as Miss Woods leads the expedition."

Lex walks over to Luna, "He is splitting us on purpose."

Luna nods, "Everyone will be safe, don't touch the weapons. Look, but don't touch. Get in, and get out quickly."

Lex nods as she leads a team down. Three men were guarding the top as Luna walks around. She looks into the sky as her visions were becoming clearer. Three pods had deployed shooting themselves this way. As she walks further away from the sight. The men just shrug their shoulders, Miss Woods said not to be a hero. Luna feels the wind as she pulls her hood up, when she hears screaming. She runs back to see one of the creatures being uncover by the snow as he is uncloak. Three large males. She backs up, when one of the guards flips her foot up as she falls backwards into the hole.

Luna grunts as she fall hard into the tunnel to see the large male looking down as she slides down. Luna slides down the tunnel as she slips her claw hooks on her hands as she slows her descend. She is so glad that she put her guns on her and extra ammo in the extra pockets of her pant. She is really getting tired of preparation. She drags one hand as she does a spiral as she clicks a sphere shape snowboard under her as she slides up to the temple. She jumps off, snapping the board back into a flat fan as she runs up the steps.

The visions shows her that the largest of the three is rumbling as he looks back at the other males. The guards were hung upside down as she runs past the statues. As she runs past the team that were in the sacrifice chamber. She feels the vision, the three males were right behind her as they cloak themselves. She sees Lex as the wall is going down as she sees Lex, "Lex!"

Lex turns to see Luna, when the men pulls the last gun as nothing happen when the walls start to fall. Lex runs to see Luna running toward them as the floor gives under Luna. Lex screams, "Luna!"

She gets the team out of the chamber as she hopes that Luna is alright. Luna slides down another path as she is going through a spiral as she is falling as her landing pad is a pile of bones. Uh – Oh! She jumps away as she runs back up. She had to get back up to the top. She times the changing walls as she keeps running as she hears the screams.

She hears roars, and gunfire. She runs faster when she bumps into something large as she falls to the ground with it. She sees a mask with a snarl. She winces, as she pushes him up. She sees the other as the male leaps up pulling out a dagger. She feels the vision as she swung on the ball of her foot as she slices through two creatures as she flexes her hands as the acid burns through the stone. She looks at the nonmoving males. She snorts as she runs down a path.

She is suddenly off time as she is trap in a room as she looks around. She knows this room Sebastian had been telling Lex about the history of the hunters. She shudders as she hears growling. She looks to see the big one is clicking at her as she shivers. He had put away his long dagger as he looks at her. She is watching him as he tilts his head as she hears purring. The big male is purring.

She is watching the male as he is tapping on the wristband as he brings up a hologram of the pyramid, she sees her and the male. The other two were going after Lex. She sighs as she wonders what she could do, when she sees the bag that had one of the weapons. The walls were turning as she quickly pull the weapon out as she saw him walking through the open passage as she threw it to him.

He barks as he catches it as she runs through the passage. He roars as he watches the fighting female flee once again. The other male heard the roar as he shakes his head as he went back to looking for his prey.

She turns a corner only to be back in the skull pile as a boom came through the roof. It was the large male and a black skeleton. That is one ugly motherfucker. The warrior shot a net as he pulls out a dagger, but the black skeleton burns away the acid. The warrior isn't using his cannon as the creature pins him down. The warrior is looking death in the face, as he tries to quickly power up his cannon as the creature open its mouth.

Luna throws a dagger that digs into the Grid mark skeleton as it shrieks as it leaps off the warrior. The warrior rolls off the pile of bones as the Grid creature hisses her as it lashes at her. She jumps back, but not far enough as it slices through her cheeks and across the bridge of her nose. She falls down with pain in her face. Luna screams as she looks up to see the creature being shot as it loses part of its skull. Acid eats away at her snow coat as she throws it off as she watches it fall to the ground.

She looks at the warrior as she backs away. The warrior holds out his hands as he purrs. Luna feels weak as blood flows down her lower face making her lower face that she is cover in a mask. She ducks as a skeleton flies over her head. She jumps as she pushes off the wall as she throws her body weight into the skeleton's drone head as she goes in circle as she breaks the skeleton's neck. She sees that he is firing at lots of skeletons as he kills them. She sees after he is done shooting, there is none. He leans down to break the finger of the skeletons.

She flees, she hears a roar as she runs as she dashes pass dead skeletons. She had to find Lex.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Everyone I am so glad for those who have read, also have favoritve and alert. I am very happy. Please review, tell me what your thoughts are. They are very helpful.**

* * *

He chases after his female as she runs away. Luna hears gunfire as she runs in the direction as she sees Lex looking around as she stands by a warrior, "Lex!"

Lex looks up as the warrior beside her breaks the neck of a pale white worm with his thumb. He snorts as he shakes his head, throwing the dead thing away. Lex jogs over to Luna, "Luna, you're hurt."

Luna pants as she sees the warrior walking over to them. Luna turns to see that the huge warrior found her as the other warrior spots him. They began clicking, the warrior that had been chasing her put his hand on another's shoulder and is shaking the other. Luna shakes her head as Lex wipes away a tear, "We have to get out of here."

Luna looks to see the eggs, "How about we make this place go boom?"

Luna moves away from the eggs as they were beginning to slowly open the tops. When they were move away, they close. Luna grabs some dynamite out of her bag as she grabs some C4. Lex gasps, "How much do you have?"

Luna looks up as the warriors look at Luna as she ties the fuse, "I have timers put around this place. When one boom goes off, they all go off."

They turn to hear loud screaming, Lex looks at Luna, "Please don't tell me that isn't what I think it is."

Luna glares at her, as she weaves to the side as a spider crawler, leaps at her. She stabs it in the ground as it ate away at her dagger with its acid blood. She throws the bomb into the nest, as she looks at Lex, "Race you to the top."

Lex and Luna are running as the hunters are following her as she leads them through the moving walls as the temple is shut in as they exit the temple. They were close to the carriers as something jerks Luna off her feet. She sees that it is Grid. She grabs ahold of the arms as she is pushing. How can that thing still be living?

The large hunter roars, there several skeletons as Lex holds her spear as she sees the hunters firing at the creatures killing them one by one. Loud shrieks as they fall back. Luna screams as the creatures rips its claws through her left collarbone. As she shoves it into the spear of the naturally forming cave as it went into the creature's skull. Luna falls to her side as she tries to get to the carrier.

The hunters put the females in the middle as Lex hit the switch. As they heard the loud roaring fire as the sled is jerk. The males hold onto the females as they were sailing through the air. They were rolling through the snow, as Luna and Lex realize the ice collapsing as they ran further away from the site as the flames roar their victory in reaching the air.

Luna collapse to her knees as the blood loss is starts to come at her. She looks to see the hunter kneeling down as he pulls out a skeletons joint as he taps his mask, he slowly taps her forehead. She nods as he marks her, she does not feel it due to the blood loss.

He purrs as he takes off his mask as he roars into her face as Luna hears the other hunter do the same thing to Lex. They were unfazed by the roar. Luna looks back at Lex, "I think his name should be Celtic." Lex laughs as she looks back at the hunter in front of her, "Scar would be a perfect name for him."

Luna jerks her head up as she weakly tries to stand, "Lex, we got company."

Lex looks back to the snow, "You have got to be joking."

Luna winces as her legs burn at the standing, "I wish I could be."

The hunters look at the females as they heard the ice moving, bursting out of the ice is the largest thing that Lex and Luna has ever saw. The hunters really their spears as Lex readies her spear. Luna hears it roaring at them, she is angry because they were the ones who killed her children. Luna feels the emotions as she throws a throwing star inside the Queen's first mouth as it slices through the second mouth. The Queen roars in pain as the second mouth falls to the ground.

Lex smiles, "You're ready to crash, aren't you?"

Luna pulls out a katana, "I'm tired. I have a headache from too many visions and this bitch is really loud. You remember how to lasso."

Lex nods as she walks over to Luna's bag that somehow survive the fire and the killing, "You tied her tail as I distract her."

Lex nods as Luna starts running as she slides in the snow as she slices at the rear legs as the Queen is dancing as Lex lassos her tail as her and Scar helps her pull tight on the loose tighten the tie on her tail. Lex lets go, as it is pulled tight. The Queen shrieks as it turns to Lex. Lex runs as the hunters jump up, kicking her in the ribs. The Queen goes down as Luna rushes pass her. The Queen swings her tail as the rope tangles around Luna's ankle. The Queen flicks her tail as Luna sails through the air, going through building walls.

Lex runs toward the Queen as she flicks her tail slamming Scar in the chest as he is flying. He lands in the snow. Lex runs toward the Queen as she is ready to spear Scar. The Queen roars as Lex stabs her in the ribs with the spear. Celtic helps Scar up as he rushes to where Luna is blinking away the spots in her vision to see Celtic coming toward her.

She weakly stands as she clutches her ribs as she sees the chain. She sees Lex under the water tower as the Queen stabs her remaining second mouth at Lex, Lex dodges the acid blood when Scar leaps up stabbing the Queen in the skull. The Queen roars in pain as she clutches her head as she turns away. She screams at Lex, "Tie her collar chain."

Lex spots the chain as Luna pulls at Celtic, pointing to the rope from her tail, "Tie the rope."

He nods as he grabs the rope as they tie the Queen, she tries to rear at the two creatures that tie her chain, when she jerks her tail to see that she can't move. She roars as she jerks back and forth. Lex panting as she sees Luna running up the Queen's spine as she leaps behind the Queen's crown. She slices through the Queen's neck, screaming, "Off with your head."

Lex runs over to Luna as her blade is smoking as she walks over to Lex. Lex sees the fragile as blood is dripping from her nose, shoulder and mouth. Luna looks at the hunters as they were purring over the large skull. Celtic leaps over the skull as Scar growls as he looks at the shoulder wounds as Celtic is clicking. Scar nods as Luna looks at Lex, "Can we go home now?"

Luna falls to her knees as Lex screams, "Luna!" The hunters' dash over to Luna as she weakly moans, "Son of a bitch."

The hunters are purring as Celtic kneels down to Luna's side as he gently rubs her cheek with the back of his fingers. Luna looks up at Celtic, as she looks at her katana. She grin as she hands her katana to him, "You owe me a new katana."

She winces as she flips to her side, she slowly sits up as she pushes herself back up as Lex holds her hands up. Luna weakly shaking as she stands up on her feet. Celtic purrs as he watches the female moves with courage as he looks down at the sword that is melted with the acid blood of the Queen. Luna weakly walks over to Lex as Lex looks at her, "I am not taking no souvenirs while I am here."

Lex starts laughing as the hunters tilt their head to one side. They had weird expression on their faces as Luna walks over to where Celtic had drop his mask. She goes over to get Scar's mask as she gives Scar and Celtic back their mask. Luna starts walking away with Lex, when a bright light blinds them. Luna yelps as Lex holds her hand up as more hunters appears. Luna and Lex move back as Celtic and Scar stand in front of them.

There stood an older hunter as it is in his black – white dreads as Luna looks at him as Celtic move her behind him. Lex was done with Scar as the older male clicks and growls, mostly speaking to the two younger males. Other males had walk over the skull, when Luna throws a dagger as Grid made his appearance again. His flesh is burnt a little. He must have race toward the top. The dagger is in his skull as Luna runs over as she backflips over the skeleton. As she hooks her ankles into his shoulders, flipping them in the air as she throws her body weight into the turn. She snaps his neck as she flies landing in the snow. She slides back over to Lex as she kneels down as Lex helps her get up. The clotting wounds had broken open.

Luna weakly stands as Celtic is purring as Lex looks at the clicking older hunter. As Luna is sitting in the ground, "Lex, there one more and it is the last one."

Lex pulls out another katana as she takes a stand facing the hole. Luna blinks as she searches her vision, "Now!"

The skeleton leaps through the air as Lex swings backward as she slices away from Luna as she slices the skeleton's skull off its body. The body burns the snow as Lex pants, "Anymore surprises?"

Luna smiles as she looks at Lex, "They're all gone."

Luna's eyes flutter as she falls to the ground unconscious. Lex weakly falls to her knees as she began to collapse beside Luna. She weakly moans as she lays her head beside Luna. The wind is stirring as the hunters look at the two women. Celtic kneels down to Luna as he watches Scar kneels down to Lex.

The older hunter sighs as he looks down at the ooman females. They had shown great skill as he looks at the young hunters who had mark them as one of them own. He saw one of the cats as he clicks at the young hunters. The young hunters took the females to the vehicle as they sadly purr as they click their spears and took off their mask. Celtic laid it beside Luna as Scar laid his beside Lex.

They left with the elder as he walks up the ramp. The young hunters were watching as the ship slowly lift up as they watch. Scar rubs his chest as Celtic sees the move. He rumble toward Scar as Scar shrugs. A medical hunter came to Scar's side as the ramp closes and the ship disappears from sight.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I am so happy that everyone is enjoying it. Sorry for the late update, but I promise it will be updated regularly, hoping.**

* * *

Lex blinks her eyes open as she sees that she is the snow cat as she sees Luna in the back, sleeping. She sees the mask and spear that Scar had left. Lex looks around to see that the ship and the bodies of the black skeletons were gone. She let a tear fall as she wipes it away. She puts the things in Luna's bag as Celtic's mask and spear was also there. She looks at Luna as she tries to bandage Luna as good as she could.

She drives the cat back to the boat as everyone questions where the others were when they saw some men lift Luna out of the snow cat. The people quiet down as they see the rough way Luna look as they take a closer look at Lex. She didn't look the best of shape as Lex didn't know how she was going to explain how she lost an entire team.

They took her to the office as they bandage her fracture ribs as Luna is screaming in her sleep as her silver eyes is looking in the ceiling. Lex had ran toward her room as soon as Lex touches Luna's hand. Luna quiets down, shutting her eyes whimpering, "It was a trap. The temple had traps. Moving walls, statues move. Spears flying through the air. Spikes coming down through people. Fell through secrets tunnels, the explosive dynamite. A suicide, not wanting the temple to be disturb. Everyone gone."

The men that had been questioning Lex left them alone for they now had their answers, but not in the way they wanted them. It sadden them to know that the entire team was gone due not following the warning that Lex had given them. They shut the door tight as Luna peeks an eye open, "They brought it."

Lex smiles as she nods, "Very good acting."

Luna relaxes into the cushion bed, "I just told part of the truth."

Lex nods, "Where do we go from here?"

Luna groans as she touches the bandage around her face, "Mostly let's recover from the wounds we have and go somewhere quiet for a while."

Lex and Luna were put on a helicopter as Lex touches the bottle caps necklace that Sebastian wore. She sighs as Luna still had her necklaces even after wrestling with that ugly motherfucker. Sebastian would be proud that they didn't get to the surface. As she lays next to Luna as Luna is strap in for the ride. She had more injuries then she had known. She had twists her ankle, her left arm had acid burn as she looks like she had gone through war. She sighs as she looks up at the southern lights. A welcoming sign as it is showing that they were going home.

Luna groans as they took the stretcher into hospital in Australia. Luna looks up at the wall as she sits up as she holds in a cry as Lex watches her as a nurse rushes in, "Ma'am, you need to lay down."

Luna hisses at her like a cat as she pulls the wires away from her chest as a doctor comes rushing in. Luna flips them both onto the ground, she turns to Lex, and "We got to go."

Lex nods as they walk out of the hospital as they hid the markings as Luna's keeps her face cover by a cowboy hat as she tucks her hair into the hat. Lex hides the mark with make up as they brought flights back to America. They got on the plane as Luna keep their bags close. She holds it in her lap as the attendant tries to take it from her, "Ma'am, I don't want to fight with you, but my husband has just departed from this life, and these are his things I just want to hang onto."

The attendant nods as she left Luna and Lex alone, Lex snorts, "Acting classes work ready well for you when you were in high school."

Luna does a southern accent, "Why darling? I have no idea by what you mean. I am just a polite southern girl."

Lex is holding the laughter as she cups a hand over her mouth as the plane ascends as Luna smiles, "This old southern girl knows how to behave."

Lex is crying tears as she holds in the laughter. A man shakes his head, "Americans."

Luna looks at the moon as they were finally in the United States of America for once it felt right. She shakes her head as she flaps her hair out of the hat, "Crikey, Sheila!"

She turns to see a tall dark skin man looking at her hair, she throws the hat at his face as he is surprises catches it. Luna sees a large shadow of a bird in the window as she quickly search for Lex. She spots Lex as she grabs her gear. Luna walks over to Lex, "My cousin is here."

Lex nods as the man runs after Luna, "Hey, seer!"

Luna turns around as she high kicks the man in the balls as she grabs her hair. The guy falls to the ground as Lex and Luna run to the Jeep as they throw their stuff in the back. Luna jumps in the back as Lex has the front. Luna's cousin, Aaden, kicks it in gear, "Yeah, baby!"

Aaden is a man of small statue, but he is nearly five – eight. He has long black hair that trails down his back as he has it in a tight braid. The jeep speeds out of the parking lot as Luna's hair is flying out like a flag as she pulls it quickly into a ponytail. Luna looks out into the night sky as she looks around, something isn't right. She taps Aaden twice on the shoulder hard, he kicks up faster. Lex pulls on her seatbelt as he is going through dirt roads as they are bouncing through the Colorado backlands.

As Luna jerks in the seat, three hunters. Scar, Celtic and another one with a strange animal mask, similar to a wolf. She sees a creature that is mix between a hunter and a black skeleton. A vision of a town being wipe out and the three hunters were injured but they had survive. Luna looks around as she tries to pinpoint.

She looks at the timber, "Aaden, slow down."

He slows to a stop as Luna jerks out of the Jeep as she rushes as she is running. She looks around as she sees bright glowing blood. She feels a vision as she ducks under twin blades. She hears angry clicking as Celtic uncloaks himself as he is leaning against a log. Pipe were in his leg as he is panting heavily. Luna slides on the mud as she kneels beside Celtic as he purrs to her.

"Luna!" The wolf mask hunter jerks his head around as he points his blades at Lex. Lex glares at him as she hears Scar purring as he uncloaks himself. He is laying on his side as he holds a hand to his bleeding stomach, "Scar!"

Scar purrs as she kneels down to him as she cups his face, "What happen to you?"

Luna feels more than sees as Celtic falls to the side as Luna holds onto Celtic's body as Celtic is purring. Luna is holding onto Celtic as she looks toward the wolf hunter, "Are you alright?"

He shakes his head as she looks at her cousin, who had slowly walk toward them, "Okay, now I know about all the crazy. We aren't far from my house, let me go get my van."

Luna nods as Lex is petting Scar's dreads, Scar is holding onto Lex as he curls his face into her hands as she smiles, "We'll keep you safe."

They heard the van as Aaden came back as he is whispering, "We better hurry. Freaky park rangers are nearly five miles coming this way."

Luna nods as she nudges Celtic, "Come on, Celtic. You got to wake up."

Celtic groans as he is limping to the van as she helps him into the van. Aaden helps Celtic as he laid him down. Celtic raises his head as he sees Scar slowly walking over to van as Lex and Luna are helping Wolf to the van. After getting them settle, they were driving when they were stop the park rangers. Lex and Luna threw the blanket over the three hunters, where you only see the tops of their heads. Wolf and Scar were the most aware as they were quiet. As a flashlight shine on Lex and Luna, "Where are you people going? We have had sightings of dangerous animals running through here."

Aaden didn't know what to do, Luna smiles, "Oh, you mean the escape pet kimono dragons."

The park rangers gabs at her, "Pet Kimono dragons?"

She nods, when Celtic hears the man talking to Luna, he starts hissing. The man jumps back as he falls on his butt. The other officers start laughing as Luna rubs the top of Celtic's head. He quiets down as the other park rangers wave them by. Luna sits beside Celtic as he starts to purr as she sees the glowing green blood leaking through the blanket. Luna sighs in relief as she gets the three hunters into the house. They yank the pipes out of Celtic's leg as he roars, rattling the windows. Celtic's blades pop out as ready to slice at Aaden when she throws herself onto Celtic's lap. She push his hands above his head.

Celtic's eyes were wide as Aaden is snickering, "Wow, Luna. I didn't know you were one for alien sex."

Luna flicker her foot out as she kicks him in the face. He fell to the floor laughing as she sits on Celtic's waist, "We don't kill here. He is a healer, or to human terms a nurse."

Aaden pops up, sitting up, "Hey! I am an ER assistant."

Luna glares at him over his shoulder as he winces as he starts to sew Celtic's leg. Celtic growls as Luna leans over as she sees shard of glass inside his forearm. She reaches over as Celtic is purring as she looks down to see that her breasts is even with his face. She yanks the glass out as she angrily pouts as she leans back as Celtic growls as he glares at her.

She smiles as he snorts at her as Aaden, "He is done. Now no sex for at least two weeks."

Luna rolls off of Celtic as she lunges at Aaden, who is running away as he screams. As Luna is throwing knives as Aaden does jumps and leaps as he yelps when Luna throws a silver star. Luna walks away when Aaden cries out, "You hit me in the ass."

Lex falls over laughing as Luna goes over to Celtic, whose upper manibles were pull up, that must be a smile to them. Scar watches as Aaden came around pulling the star out of his butt. He growls throwing it at Luna, who merely ducks as it sails over her head as she pops up. She sees the star in the fireplace, "Now get back to work. You have other patients."

Aaden is bandaging Scar's stomach, then he bandages Wolf's legs, and arms as Wolf calmly deals with the pain. After feeding the three hunters some cook and raw meat, covering them with thermal blankets as they were out like a light.

The two women and Aaden were at a table as he is rubbing his forehead, Aaden sighs, and "Explain to me how going from a regular expedition went to helping these hunters."

They told their tale as Aaden whistle as Luna flickers her eyes to the door. The hunters were clicking to one another as Wolf is starts a low growling. Aaden snaps his fingers as the houses starts to dim. Luna is glad that she had the foresight to lay them on the blankets as Aaden goes to the growling Wolf as he pulls on the edges. Wolf clickers as Aaden slides him across the wooden floor as Luna pulls on Celtic's blanket as Lex pulls on Scar's blanket.

They pulled them into another room as they slowly pull them down a ramp. Aaden dims the lights lower as he hears the clicking of guns as the group move into the lower part of the house. Who would come out in the middle of the forest in the middle of the late night?


	6. Chapter 5

Luna looks up at the ceiling as the hunters are purring as Aaden is doing what Lex and Luna are doing. They were keeping the hunters calm by stroking their dreads to keep them calm. They hear the thundering steps across the ceiling as the hunters go quiet. Luna sees one moving toward the door. She looks down at Celtic, "Cloak yourself."

Celtic nods as he hides from plain view as the others follow his example. Luna and Aaden climbs up in the rafters as Lex follows them. The hunters watch as the oomans climb gracefully into the rafters as the doors burst open. Everyone held still as the gunmen walk in. There were only four as one came close to Celtic. There's a whistle in the air as the gunmen looks up to see a swinging Luna as she kicks him in the chest to send him flying.

The gunmen were about to shoot at her, when they heard maniacal laughter as they saw a headless horsemen riding right toward them. The flames blaring from the nostrils of the red eyes horse as it rear up. The men are running as a spear took the head off of one of the men. Three are running for their lives as Luna dashes by the door as she swings her katana.

Blood covers the walls, as the head is rolling on the floor. Aaden jumps from the rafters as he slices through two men heads with twin katanas. The last man is standing as he raises his gun at Luna and Aaden, when a combo – spear hit him in the heart. Lex drops down from the rafters as the men drowns in his blood. Lex shakes her head, as she looks at Luna, "Please no more surprises."

Lex looks at the headless horsemen as it starts to turn into black smoke as the black smoke goes to Aaden's feet as the shadows calm down. Lex shakes her head, "Does everyone in your family have powers?"

Luna thinks about it, "Nearly everyone who has been born into the family."

Lex rolls her eyes as Scar uncloaks himself. She walks over to him as she sees him looking at the men skulls. Four clean skulls were in a pile as Aaden's shadows ate the blood and bodies. Wolf is clicking away as he purrs to see Aaden using his power. Aaden blushes under the steady look of Wolf.

The three humans pull them back into the front room as the fire is roaring proudly. Luna is checking over Celtic as he is purring. Luna curls up next to him as she passes out. Lex sleeps next to Scar. Aaden watches Wolf closes his eyes as he tries to walk past him when his ankle is jerk. He looks down to see Wolf hanging onto his ankle. Wolf purrs as Aaden moves closer to Wolf. Wolf hugs Aaden to his chest as Aaden blushes.

Two weeks had gone by and their wounds are healing nicely. Celtic is walking with a limp as he slowly steps outside where he sees Luna put back on the string as she inhales slowly, she lets go. Swoosh! The arrow hits the bull eyes, Scar and Lex were practicing with the combo – spear as he swings his leg out, knocking Lex's leg out from under her. Aaden grimaces as Wolf chuckles as Lex grunts, she swings herself up as she glares at Scar. Celtic smiles at his younger brother fighting against his soon to be mate.

Luna walks over as she looks at Wolf, "Celtic, you think Wolf will train with me?"

Celtic turns to Wolf as he is translating to Wolf what Luna had said. Wolf nods as he pulls out his combo – spear. Scar and Lex go to sit on the porch as Aaden is snickering. Lex looks at him as the two circle one another, "What's so funny?"

Aaden smiles, "Luna's eyes went to silver, this fight is over."

Wolf goes to stab as Luna turns to thrust the sharp points away. She kicks off the ground as she is standing on the spear's end. Wolf's mandibles slowly drop as Luna twist her body to wrap her leg around his neck to throw him into the ground. He grunts as he shakes the dirt off, she looks at him as he looks into her eyes. He bows his head, as he speaks in English, "I should have known not to fight against a seer."

Luna's eyes return to their blue nature as she walks over to Celtic who is purring like a motor. She looks at Celtic, "You speak English too."

He smiles, "English partly, still learning."

Scar chuckles, "Celtic as you call him, never like learning the oomans tongue. I am still interest."

Aaden blushes as Wolf chuckles as Wolf is slowly whispering to Aaden. Aaden glares at him, "You knew what the hell I was saying. Fuck you, man!"

Aaden rushes into the house with Wolf following him. Scar looks at his brother, "I wonder what Wolf said to him."

Luna blinks as she is laughing so hard that she is sitting on the ground holding her stomach, Lex walks over shaking her head as she stands beside Luna, who had finally calm down, "What's got you laughing so hard?"

Luna smiles as she wipes away the tears, "We may want to go hunting for a while."

Scar snorts as he and Celtic look up at the houses, "We go now."

Celtic is limping as Luna walks beside them as they heard crashing inside the house. Lex looks at the house as Scar puts a hand on her lower back, Luna looks back at Lex, "They will be fine."

Aaden throws a vase at Wolf. Wolf ducks as he slices through a pillow sending feathers in the air. He rushes at Aaden as the sudden force sent them to the large king size bed. Aaden is kicking him in the gut as Wolf growls pins him to the bed. Aaden growls as he tries to punch Wolf in the face. Wolf pins his arms to his side, when he pushes on Aaden's hips. Aaden grunts as he snorts, "That isn't going to work."

Wolf growls as he rips away Aaden's pants as Aaden shrieks as Wolf takes away the last barrier as he sees that Aaden is not a male, but female. Aaden pulls himself up against the headboard as he pulls a blanket around himself, "Fuck you, you son of a bitch."

Wolf snorts as he shakes his head, "You are male on top, yet female on bottom."

Aaden screams, "Shut up!"

Wolf sits up as he purrs seeing that it relaxes Aaden, his form is shaking as Wolf leans his head against Aaden's shoulder, "No wonder your ooman musk is confusing me. Male, yet female. How is this possible?"

Aaden looks up at him, "I was born this way as I grew older, my body starts to mature. I never grew breasts of a woman. I had cycles, I grew facial face like that of a man. I am a mix in between male and female. I don't know if I can have children, but I really don't know if I can have them."

Wolf is rubbing his drone on Aaden's shoulder as he hugs Aaden to his chest, "Have you been with other males?"

Aaden shakes his head, "I never have been with anyone."

Wolf purrs, "I guess as you oomans put it, 'You are finally mine.'"

Aaden gasps as Wolf yanks the blanket away from him as he rips the long sleeve shirt off of him. Aaden watches as Wolf lays him gently on the bed as he strips his armor and mesh net, the loincloth and everything else. He blushes as he sees the monster that Wolf had been hiding. Aaden hears the purr as Wolf leans down to rub his cheek against Aaden's cheek. Aaden inhale swiftly as he felt warmth go from his chest down to the center of his stomach. Wolf slowly drags his claws over Aaden's skin as he shivers, "Wolf, what are you doing?"

Wolf purrs as he parts Aaden's petal lips, "You are wet for me."

Aaden blushes as he covers his face. Wolf pulls away one of Aaden's hands, "Never hide from me."

Aaden leans up tilting his head, when he jerks his head as they hears roaring. Wolf growls, "Damn pups."

They dress as they rush to where Scar and Celtic were battling a mix between a bear and xenomorph. Luna and Lex were knock out, as Aaden goes to them as Wolf helps Scar and Celtic. Luna and Lex moan as Aaden helps them up, "You girls, alright?"

Luna moans, "Sorry for ruining your moment."

Lex shakes her head as Luna stands up as the creatures pop its tail throwing Scar into Celtic. They fall to the ground as Aaden looks up at the sky, "Wolf! Get out of there!"

Wolf leaps as a bolt of lightning goes right through the creatures. Wolf runs toward Aaden, "Are you alright?"

Aaden nods as Luna looks up at the clearing sky as Aaden nods toward Luna, "Grandmother is watching over us."

Luna looks down at herself, as she looks toward Lex and Aaden, "Let's go to the waterfall. Let the hunters try to save the skulls."

The hunters snort as the three oomans walk toward the waterfall that is on the property. Scar growls, "Luna's male family better not touch her."

Wolf chuckles, "You do not have to worry, my student."

Scar looks at Wolf as Celtic is shaking his head, "Aaden male name, but he she."

Scar nudges at Celtic, "Luna told you and you could not tell me."

Celtic shrugs his shoulders, "I promise."

Scar rolls his eyes as he watches Wolf growls, "Lightning destroy the skulls, useless trophies anyway."

Celtic limps away as Scar growls, "Where are you going?"

Celtic purrs, "Spy females."

The males chuckle as they quickly dash through the forest following the female's tracks. Celtic crouches down as he sees Luna jump off a cliff. She arches as she twist in the body as she goes straight as she hardly makes a splash in the water. Lex and Aaden cheering as they were undress as they were clapping as Luna pops up. She is laughing as she flings her hair back. It makes a long arch as Celtic is smiling. He is watching as she swims toward Aaden, who is near the shore as she ducks under the water. Aaden shrieks as he goes under.

Lex is laughing as she looks around when she sees Scar tilting his head as she leaps into the water. Scar growls as he dashes to the small pond that is split from the waterfall and lake. Lex hides behind a rock as Scar takes off his armor and mesh netting as he has his loincloth on as he dives into the water.

Wolf follows the swimming Aaden as he ducks into the underwater cave pool. Celtic purrs as Luna is floating on the water. He slowly walks into the water. The water helping him take off the weight on his leg as he softly swims into the water. Luna is unaware as she is not moving. Celtic looks into her eyes as he sees that there is no color they are completely white.

He roars as everyone comes back to see Luna is not moving. Aaden rushes to her side, "Not again."

Wolf growls, "This has happen before to her."

Aaden looks at him with tears in his eyes, "She goes on spirit hunts. She is a warrior that is fighting in the spirit world. She will have to fight on your own. We will have to protect her body. I will tell the tale back at the house."

Luna is wrap in furs as her eyes are wide as Aaden sighs, "Our family is one with the Earth. Our powers are that from the earth, but for those who are gift with the sight. They take a different journey. They actually live their lives in the future and awaken back in the present as a quest. They battle against other seers in the spirit forms, and are given an animal spirit. It is too show that they have survive a test. Our ancestor once turn into a dragon, if you would believe that."

Aaden sadly chuckles, Lex looks at Luna, "If your family is so strong, why keep it a secret?"

Aaden sighs, "The Salem Witch hunt sent fear into our clan, so we went into hiding. We live in the hiding of the humans' eyes, only those with the marking of the seer is noticeable."

Lex thought of the Australian man, "Is there any other clans?"

Aaden sighs, "Luna and I are the last of our clan here in our territory others, we have family, but they do not claim us due to the power I possess. They said I am evil and Luna has fought all their warriors. Luna, I do not know what will happen to her."

Luna blinks her eyes as she screams a life draining scream as Aaden covers his ears as he saw Luna's body start to split apart as she is shaking. Aaden falls to the ground as he sees the most remarkable, hideous, monstrous, scary looking animal. It was a in between of alien and Earth animal. By the ancestors, what had Luna turn into?


	7. Chapter 6

A frightful howl roar throughout the house as the hunters stood up as Lex is trembling as tears spring to her eyes. The creature swings its head toward Lex as Lex gasp, "Luna!"

The creature howl as it walks when it collapse to its feet as a whirlwind disappear to reveal a beautiful dress Luna. She is wearing a sheer dress that reveals her skin underneath as it is a low – V. Dark clothing hides her intimate parts as she opens her eyes to only smile as she dashes to Celtic who is in shock. She is crying smiling tears. Celtic hugs her to his chest, "Luna okay?"

She nods, "I am fine. I just saw a future that is worth wild."

Aaden blinks as he gulps, "What is the future that you foresaw?"

She smiles, "We will go with the Yautja and you shall see it too as I have."

The hunter jerks their head toward Luna as Wolf walks toward her as Celtic growls, "How do you know what we are? I never told you and wasn't planning on it."

Luna smiles, "Oh, I know some things, Elder Dark Hunter."

Wolf jerks back as he chuckles, "I think I like the name Wolf better."

Luna smiles as she starts to collapse, Aaden chuckles, and "You got up to quickly, oh, what is that animal that I saw?"

Luna smiles, "It is a hound from the Yautja Prime, and a Dire wolf from Earth."

Aaden smiles, "I think you need some rest."

Luna nods as she looks at her cousin and Lex. Luna yawns as Celtic looks at his soon to be mate. The sun starts to rise as everyone starts to go into their rooms. Everyone settle down for the day. Luna sleeps next to Celtic in their large king size bed as Celtic is purring away. He holds her in his arms as he combs through her thicker mane of hair. Scar is purring as Lex is rubbing her hands over his chest, she looks up at Scar, "Yautja. Is that what you are call."

Scar nods as he rubs Lex's back, "We are Yautja, the hunters. You are ooman, the prey."

She nods as she closes her eyes laying her head on his chest as she listens to him purring away. Aaden is sitting on his knees as Wolf glares down at him/her, "You did not tell me that your cousin is a Guan-thwel."

Aaden looks at Wolf, "A what?"

Wolf growls, "A night blood in your ooman language. One that is a powerful creature. She turn into one of them. She will be fear and respect in the clan."

Aaden sat up as he sighs, he felt more female with Wolf. She looks at Wolf, "My cousin is already fear by my clan. She is the most strongest of the seers in our clan."

Wolf turns to look at him, "She is the most powerful of your clan?"

Aaden nods her head, "She is the only one that has defeated our head clan leader, but when the leader wanted to take over. Luna told her, 'What rule a clan, when one day I will have to rule over another one. I think I am good, just quit being bossy.' After that, the head clan left her alone."

Wolf nods as he lays in bed with Aaden, soon the three pairs fall to sleep.

_The earth shaking under her feet as she sees the creature as she jumps off the cliff. The water is freezing as the coldness takes away her breath. She watches as she is drifting to the bottom of the water. She is going to die here, but she stares into the sky as the moon that remind her of Luna, Earth's moon. Then she realizes that she is one of the few who defeat the clan leader of her clan. She knew that the paths that were being shown to her, she is going to survive this. She look into the dark of the water to see a spear coming at her heart._

Everyone hears the screaming thinking they were under attack. Celtic is up, when he sees Luna furiously drawing as she is cover in sweat as she is shaking like a leaf. Celtic sees Lex and Aaden rush to Luna as Wolf and Scar came to him, Wolf looks at her, "What is wrong with your mate?"

"Wolf, there is nothing wrong with her. This is her way of seeing visions. This one must have been a strong one."

Luna had drawn a large planet with two suns. She had drawn a large alien spaceship as the brothers saw that Luna had drawn some many things that they were known for. She is drawing many things, when she drew their parents. She is shaking as she looks toward Aaden and Lex, she is drawing them in the Yautja's outfit. She is drawing the mask of the three of them. She drew in great detail. As she is in a forest like on Earth. She is shaking as she lets go of her sketch pad and goes back to sleep.

Aaden sighs, "She will be fine. Too many visions have haunted her. She will be fine in the morning."

As Wolf and the brothers pull blankets and pillows. The women were put in the middle as the brothers and Wolf were laid next to them. As they nearly slept in a puppy pile. It was a quiet night. As Luna woke up as she groans as she rubs her head, she transform into her animal form as she trots down the stairs as she goes through the doggy door, lucky the spikes bend in the skin as she trots through the forest.

She starts running faster and faster as she sees the black shadow as it is following her. Aaden kept up with her as the Black Panther kept running beside her as she runs across a rushing river. The water is roaring in angry as it pace as she sees out of the corner of her eye as Aaden is roaring in anger as she leaves him behind. She runs further into their clan's land. Luna knew that she had to see the only another seer that is in their clan.

She runs further into the mountains as she crosses over into a time vortex. She went back 3000 years ago as the wildlife was fuller as she ran past a herd of deer making them scatter away from her. She runs through the Rocky Mountains to the highest peak. There she sees the seer that she had come to find.

Master Night Eyes open her eye as she is out of her mediating state, "Hello child? You have seen many paths that you don't know where to go."

Luna sat down as she is panting as Master Night Eyes pull out a canteen and a silver bowl as she pour some ice cold water for her descendent, "I have never forgave myself for giving you this curse."

Luna drinks out of the bowl as she changes back into her human form to wear a princess style dress that had tight sleeves, then another layer to billow out. It is slim fitting as she smiles, "It is good to see you ancestor."

Night Eyes look up at her with her black eyes, it was unnerving to her children, but centuries later when she meet your new seer descendent. The child just smiles and giggles as she touches Night Eye's cheek. Night Eyes could see that this child would do great things. She would make the clan stronger with her bodyline after all. Luna is a direct bloodline to her, even when Luna's ancestor kill his cousin and took the throne of the clan. Luna still had the direct bloodline that gives her strength.

Night Eyes grin, "Oh, I think I know where this is going. You want to know how to go on your journey."

Luna nods as she hears a whine, the monstrous Nightmare of a stallion rode up. Cyclone, a look alike of a Friesian with all the characteristics of its look alike. He is powerfully muscled with the body that is agile with an elegant action, but it is the mane and tail that is thick with beautiful feathers on the lower legs. It is the top of his head and hooves that make this stallion different. He had two sets of horns that set behind his ears that were flicking back and forth as he pull back his upper lip to nicker at her to reveal sharp predator canines that only wolves would have. Then the hooves that are supposed to be one toe, he had a mixture between that of an eagle and a big cat.

Night Eyes grins, "Take Cyclone with you. He is a loyal company that shall travel with any seer, for he is the steed that will bring you victories and help you with the true path. Many paths that will sicken and confuse your mind that you will be ill. I have been able to know which visions to follow, but I will see you in the next 3000 years. I may have a gift. See you soon."

A saddle of dark bloody red and bridle of the same color appear on the stallion a glistening light as the stallion bow before Luna as she climbs onto the saddle on his left. She swings her leg up, and does a side saddle sit. She has her dress drape across the flanks of Cyclone as Cyclone rears up on his back legs as flames explode from his mane and tail. Luna smiles as she bows her head toward Master Night Eyes as mist starts to appear as the Rocky Mountains turn back toward the present.

She is galloping toward her home as the sun is rising as she rears Cyclone to a stop as Aaden bursts out of the door, when he slides to a stop to see Cyclone snorting. Cyclone soon starts to disappear as she taps her wolf necklace, and mood choker as another necklace appears as Cyclone disappears. A black silver dragon with its wings spread open as she pat her new necklace. She is smiling as she walks toward Aaden, "Good morning, cousin."

Aaden frowns, "What the hell, what the actual hell? I have never seen you run across water."

Luna is frowning as she walks around to the doorway, "Where are Celtic and the others, I know Lex is still asleep."

Aaden rubs the back of his head, "They went looking for you, but when you got further into our clan's land, they said 'The tracks have disappear.' Oh, they were furious, because they couldn't even get to your tracks."

Luna shrugs her shoulders, "I'm just that good."

Celtic is clicking as he jumps down, "Where you go?"

Luna turns to Aaden as she talks to Celtic, "I went to see Master Night Eyes."

Aaden rushes into the house as she is muttering, "You crazy!"

Luna shrugs her shoulders, "Have you all heal enough?"

"Enough go home." Celtic is looking down with his eyes cast down.

Luna sadly smiles, as Lex comes out screaming as she is ready to rear at Scar as she walks up to him, "What do you mean you are leaving? Were you going to leave without telling me?"

Aaden looks at Wolf, "Is that true?"

Wolf looks away, as does Celtic. Luna hadn't seen this, but she realize that her visions were about or around danger. She tilts Celtic's head up, "What about us?"

Wolf inhales as he looks toward Aaden as Scar did the same, "Too dangerous for oomans."

Luna looks away as she looks into the night sky, "You are an Elder are you not?"

Wolf shook his head, "I'm below Elder. I don't know what their response would be to oomans."

Luna shook her head, "So you are going to leave us just like you did at the ice."

Celtic shook his head, "No choice, Chiva complete. We, Blooded warriors."

Luna felt like she cheated out of her fate, and the future that she had seen. What was going to do?


	8. Chapter 7

Luna slept in a wondrous dream, as she pat to feel for Celtic. She jerks herself into awareness. She had made love with him. She wraps the blanket around herself as she runs to Aaden's room, only to see Aaden crying on the bed. She shakes her head to run to Lex's room only to see Lex drumming her fist into the ground. She ran to the front door to feel that their presence was not on Earth. She fell to her knees as her head rear back, wailing into the night.

Winter snow cover the mountains as a limping buck is trying to follow the herd as a sharp black arrow is starting to line up to take the shot. The black gloves pull back on the string as blue eyes were sharpen on the target. She let it go as it struck true. The target is a buck for supper. The three humans had move from the lodge as a group of Wayland's men came looking for them. They travel to a new home as they burnt down the old one.

They quickly found out that Aaden was pregnant, not just pregnant, but was three months along. That was how long the Yautja were gone. Luna pull the buck up as she strips the meat, and fur off. She quickly cuts the meat up as she sees Cyclone ready to devour the bones. She throws the horns toward him as he devours the skeleton with strips of meat left on it. She nods in safeties as she walks in the house to see a pouting Aaden as Lex is laughing. Luna sees the problem, unbutton pants.

She shakes her head as she take the meat into the freezer as she walks further into the large cabin. They needed to go into town for shopping anyway. She yawns as she starts up the truck, she drives into the three hour drive as they made it into town. Aaden is getting pissed off, she had to finally buy bras, when she had been so flat chested most of her life. She threw a t – shirt at Luna as Luna fell out of her seat laughing as she clutching her laughing stomach, "Oh, my god. You have nearly triple in size."

Aaden blush as she remember how Wolf always paid attention to her breasts, but now that they are a C – cup. She is blushing madly, what would she do, if they meet again. She shook her head, "Shut up, Luna. What about yours?"

Luna slightly somber up, "I am fine, but we need to make sure that you are good. Besides we need action."

Dark Tusks threw a blade at a tree in the training hall as it was only him and his brother, Light Shadows watch his brother be angry. The brother felt that they have been too long without their mates. Their mates should be with them, ready to go on hunts. The elders felt that they had to be away from their mates to see if they would want them after a short time.

Dark Hunter is made into an Elder as he had destroy the half – breed, also for he had survive the hunt. The Elders were amaze that these females were able to fight alongside the Yautja, but they worry would they make it.

Luna sneeze as she nearly drops the groceries as she grumbles, Aaden and her weird food cravings. Turkey breasts and cheese with milk, yuck. She brings the supplies to cook the food, as she put the bags on the porch. She quickly turns only to have the arrow lodge into her chest as it slams her body into the porch post. She coughs up blood as she sees her little sister, "Hello Kikuyu."

Kikuyu growls, "You traitor! You sided with that half – breed."

Luna sadly snorts a smile, "Little sister, do you really think that I would be like this?"

Kikuyu shrieks, "You abandon your family."

Luna rips the arrow out as her arm hung useless by her side as blood drip down her side, "I never abandon my family, due to your insanity destroy our family. You murder them after all."

Kikuyu looks down as Luna walks closer to her, "After all, you traded your soul to the Demon Goddess."

Kikuyu's black hair turn to bloody red hair as she eerie smiles at Luna looking at her, "You know my little secret how wonderful."

Luna dodges the blood scythe as Kikuyu slashes at Luna as Luna's silver eyes watch her every move as she is watching for a move as Kikuyu screams. Luna is fighting with her katana that she has summon as Cyclone waits in the shadows. Lex and Aaden had seen the fight, but Aaden stop Lex from going outside to distract Luna.

Luna blocks the slashes, jumping in the air only to land on the ground to kick at Kikuyu's feet. Kikuyu twist around as she spits acid at Luna. Luna twists her body three sixty as she slams her heel into Kikuyu's temple. Kikuyu shrieks in surprise as she holds onto her bleeding temple. She growls, "I challenge to the Death of Warriors."

Luna bows in her stance, "Losers dies."

They leap away as they are across the field as they start running in the forest. They ran across the water as they stare into one another's eyes. Kikuyu starts to falter as she looks into her sister's silver eyes, she growls, "I am to be clan leader."

Luna whirl in the air to swing her katana, "You will never understand how to be a leader."

Kikuyu blocks the sword, "You are the only one blocking my path."

Luna snorts as Kikuyu and she were lock in battle as they use the trees, water and rocks to their advantage. Luna slices through the trees only to kick the remaining cut parts at Kikuyu as she screams as she dodges the wood. Luna dodges the boulders as Kikuyu uses her demon strength to throw them. Luna is walking moving just in time to her sister's throw. Kikuyu roars in frustration as she throws a boulder. She gasp as Luna was quickly in front of it. Luna slashes as she watches as the blood explodes into the sky.

She turns to look at the skull that now remains as it look like a raptor. She shakes her head as she watches her sister's body disappear into a puddle of muddy blood. She walks back to the cabin as she growls. Kikuyu was the last of her family's branch. Luna was the last of her branch clan. She hands the bags to Lex as she walks to her bedroom as she bandages herself and goes to bed. She let her blue eyes look at her family's last photo. She let a silver tear fall as she fell to her knees crying as she felt like everything that felt very precious to her is dying.

Luna is holding onto her pillow as Lex walks in, "Aaden say that was your sister."

Luna looks at Kikuyu's skull, "Death of Warriors."

Lex look at Luna, curiously as she blinks her eyes, "Death of Warriors?"

"It is a challenge that our ancestors made that if two warriors felt that they were wrong, they would pray to the gods, the winner would be the one that was right. The loser would lose their head, and keeps the skull of the loser. I have many skulls from a Death of Warriors."

Lex looks around to see many animal skulls from the smallest to the largest which is the size of the alien queen that Luna and Lex defeated. She looks back at Luna, "You have fought against your own family."

Luna lays her head on the pillow, "Only those who stray from the path."

Lex sits on the bed, "What path is that?"

"To belong to our Mother Earth." Luna looks at the skulls, "They went to the darkness, and transform themselves into demons, which is not the path. Our family are those who have come from the Mother Earth herself, when she made us her protectors, she gave us the gifts that no human would be able to understand. The seer is the one who sees the future, but there is one thing that no one understands. The seer is given all the gifts that each family member is given when they find their spirit animal. It is a way to protect themselves when they are in the spirit world obeying our mother."

Lex nods as she leans against Luna as Luna had sat up halfway through the telling of the story. Luna looks through the window as she smiles as seeing a shooting star. She wonders when the Yautja comes back. She looks up as she smiles, as Cyclone neighs in the air. The winter air is cooling as Lex goes to bed as Luna walks over to the window. She growls as she bares her fangs, looking into the sky, "Wolf, you are taking too long, soon you will have newborns pups."

She goes to bed as she sighs, she looks upon her nightstand. Celtic's mask, and spear lay near her as she fell asleep.

_Fire blows over the bones as acid is being spit at her as she dodges. She throws down her burning armor as she readies her spear as she faces her opponent. _

_She is in a different scene. She looks at the large female as she is thrown against the ship as she looks at Celtic, "Why? Why did you do this to me?"_

_ The large male with a cape, "You are not one of us, you must prove that you are."_

_ She roars as she rears her head back as she transform into her animal form. The female gasps as she jerks back slamming her paw into the female. The female coughs up green blood as Luna shifts back into her human form. Lightning sparks off her hair, she screams at the female, "You have no idea what I am."_

_ Aaden roars in her Black Panther form as she leaps up to backflip, kicking the female in the ribs, she looks at Wolf, "Is this way you won't accept me as your mate, after I gave birth to your children."_

_ Wolf's expression is in surprise as she growls, "I have given birth to your sons, and you don't want it. You left me, telling me I am not female enough for you."_

_ Wolf growls as the dream soon to fades._

Luna growls, "So that is the future that you are going to give us, if we choose to on the ship. I don't think so. You want us to prove ourselves. I guess we have to do that."

But what if that was one choice. She groans as she rubs her temple, it is harder than she thought. Was there a way to sort these visions out? She walks out to see Cyclone with the saddle on as she takes a short ride as she goes faster and faster as Cyclone becomes blur with his surrounding as he snorts as he gallops harder and harder.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Forgive me for not updating. I have been having trouble with internet where I am at. So it may be two week updates. I didn't mean to do this to you guys. You have been excellent followers. I hope you all understand. Right now, life is being heck, so please bare with me. I am not giving up on this story. Thank you. Alert, favorite or review or do all three. Thank you. **_


	9. Chapter 9

Aaden walks out to see Luna trotting Cyclone back to the house. She is wiping away tears as Luna looks at her, "What's wrong?"

"Beth's husband was killed." Luna swings off of Cyclone, "How is that even possible, Aaron is military."

Aaden wipes away the tears, "He didn't have his head."

Aaden pull out a photo of the man as Luna held it in her hand. _The flash of the vision starts as Aaron is running in the forest as something is chasing after him. It is a lion that is roaring, but it has a black bone mane as it chases after him. When it swings its long skeleton tail, it cuts through Aaron's neck, cutting his head off. _

Luna hands the photo back to Aaden, "Something chase after him, and slice through his neck. There is no way the things we fought against were like that."

Lex walks out of the front door, "Was Aaron a friend of yours?"

Aaden shook her head, "He was a cousin – in – law."

Luna looks to the east as the sun rose. She blinks her eyes as she growls, "Wayland has their name all over this."

Lex growls as she fists the air, "I thought we were done with those guys."

Luna looks at Lex, "Looks like they are not done, this creature is a mix between a lion and those aliens."

Lex shakes her head, "How do you take all this in?"

Luna looks at Aaden, then back at Lex, "Possibly due to everything that I have gone through, nothing hardly bothers me. I am nothing like my past ancestors. I have gain knowledge and past experience that make my mind older than my body."

Aaden smiles a sad smile, "She is really old in mind."

Lex looks at Luna as Luna is drawing out some pictures, when she looks around as she began to go back to drawing. Luna is starting to hate that their mates are away from them. They need help to defeat these monsters. Wayland had to be stop, before innocent lives are lost.

Lex, Luna, and Aaden found the trail as Lex sighs, "Sometimes I feel like I am back at the pyramid."

Luna and Aaden nod, "Past experience can help, and also you have been working with us. I think you are preparing to hunt with us, besides you got to protect Aaden since she is going to have a baby."

Aaden sticks his tongue out as Luna walks further into the forest as they find the military camp as she sees Wayland sign all over the place. Luna backs up as she goes to some water as she rolls in the mud as she gets herself all muddy as Lex and Aaden follows as they blend in with the forest, but their heat signature is hidden also.

Luna crawls forward through the thick underbrush as Lex and Aaden follow her, as they stick when something brushes through the bush as they see three Predators turn off their camouflaged right in front of them as the Predators are looking around. The humans slowly breathe as they slow their heartbeats down, keeping themselves calm as the Predators keep looking around.

Luna flicks a rock toward a small twig as the twig broke, the Predators look toward the broken twig as the guns on their shoulders rotate and move. Luna moves as she tilts her head as she sees the skulls as the Predators start moving forward as one nearly steps on Luna's hair as Aaden snickers as Luna's eyes went widen as she saw a scar on the Predator's leg as she bit her lip as she glare up at the Predator.

Lex looks up, when she sees the scar in the chest of the Predator, her jaw drops as the Predator turns toward her direction as she shuts her mouth as she watches as the smaller Predator walks forward. Aaden bits her lip as she is grinning as she is sees that the Predator that overstep her is her Predator. Luna shakes her head as she glares at the Predators as she crawls forward as she grabs the one that she loves as she pulls on Celtic's foot.

Celtic falls down to his hands and knees as he turns to see what grab him as Scar chuckles, Wolf sighs as he shakes his head, "Pups."

Celtic looks around again as he stands up, "I know there was no rock there."

Scar snickers as his shoulders are shaking, "Maybe you trip over your big feet again."

Celtic is about to punch his brother, when something wet and slippery hits his mask as he touches it to see that it is wet earth. He tilts his head as he looks around, they weren't near the human compound. He flings the mud off his mask, "That was no regular throw, someone threw that."

Scar looks around as he tilts his head, when he sees something on the ground. It is his clan's spear, Lex's spear, "Where is Lex?"

Wolf sees the spear in Scar's hand as he turns to look around as another mud ball is fling at his face. He ducks as he looks around, when he looks around as the bushes are moving. They start running after the invisible prey as they are watching the bushes moving. Celtic is about to shoot at the prey, when he sees the glowing eyes as a mud ball hits his mask. Now he knows who is throwing the mud, Luna is the one who is hiding.

If Luna was here that means Aaden and Lex were also here. The Predators split as they got after their prey, when they notice that the prey are revealing their heat. Scar grins under his mask, Lex is getting smarter and becoming more of a Predator. Aaden moves as she covers up in mud as she watches Wolf looking around, then starts sniffing as she had her heartbeat slow down. She smiles as Wolf growls, "Aaden that is enough."

Aaden pulls mud off her face as she looks up at Wolf as Wolf tilts his head, "You are hiding in plain sight."

Celtic is having a hard time, as he looks around on the ground, when he is push to the ground as he looks up in the trees to see Luna leaning against the trees, "Always look in every direction that includes going up."

Celtic nods as he gets up as he wipes the mud off of him, "You throw the wet Earth at me."

Luna nods, turning toward the others walking. As Aaden pouts as she throws her thumb over her shoulder, "He notice me really quick."

Lex smiles, "Scar was able to figure it out in a better time."

Luna looks up at Celtic as he growls, "Don't say it." Luna just looks around innocently as Lex and Aaden quietly giggle as the two Yautja are purring as Celtic growls, "It's not funny."

Luna pats his back as she giggles, "You have to admire the way I was able to trick you. A Yautja, a toop hunter got mud thrown at him by a ooman."

He lifts her as she laughs, as she cups the mask, "Good to see love, but we have more important things happening."

This got the Yautja attention, what in the world were these ooman females planning?


End file.
